


Whipped

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Leo Knut being EXTRAORDINARILY hot in the kitchen for no reason, Multi, all the cub lovin, oknutzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: This was a work done for a request by @im-oknutzy trash on tumblr!ask: "Oooh, if it isnt too much to ask, could I request O'Knutzy in the kitchen for no reason at all?"
Relationships: Logan Tremblay/Finn O Hara/Leo Knut
Kudos: 30





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



  * Leo is almost always in the kitchen 
  * And his boys love it
  * They know they can’t cook so they always clean up afterwards, so all things considered, it’s a pretty sweet deal
  * And Leo cooking in the winter is absolutely delightful, all big hoodies, and fuzzy socks and pink noses. 
  * And the smell.
  * Oh my god the smell
  * Some days it’s the smell of creole jambalaya, on others it’s lasagna 
  * Finn’s personal favourite is the smell of Leo’s salted caramel butter bars filling the house during wintertime
  * That and the hot chocolate Leo makes them, each mug the same until Leo adds little tweaks for his boys.
  * Logan’s has a little bit of coffee and some rum 
  * Finn’s has salted caramel sauce drizzled over the top 
  * And Leo’s own has spoonfuls of cinnamon dumped in. 
  * And they just sit in front of the tv, watching classic Christmas movies and singing along with Disney princesses, occasionally leaning over to kiss each other, soft and slow, laughing when they get whipped cream on the other’s face.
  * Leo cooking in winter is soft and sweet and adorable
  * But Leo cooking in the summer 
  * Oh hO
  * Leo cooking in the summer is hot 
  * Because he usually chooses to take his shirt off, dropping it off on the dining table because it’s simply too hot to be working around a stove with that many clothes on.
  * More often than not, Leo steals one of Logan’s snapbacks to shove onto his head to keep the hair out of his eyes. 
  * It’s absolute torture.
  * If Finn had a dollar for every time he’d choked on his water because Leo had spilt something on his torso and then simply wiped it off with a finger, putting said finger into his mouth to obscenely suck it off….
  * Then Finn would be a rich man. 
  * Whenever Leo was in the kitchen in summers, Logan and Finn would just climb onto the dining table and watch. 
  * Why wouldn’t you?
  * Every muscle on display, especially with those booty shorts that logan had gotten him as a joke 
  * (they say hot buns on the back and are maroon) 
  * And it isn’t all too rare, that Logan just can’t take it anymore and hops off the counter, to run a hand up Leo’s chiselled torso, grabbing his neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.
  * Leo just groans, pinning Logan against the counter, his hands slipping under Logan’s shirt to tug the thin material off his body. 
  * Finn just sitting on the counter, frozen with his spoon of ice cream halfway to his mouth, his jaw dropping open as he watched his two boys kiss
  * Just thinking “I love my life”
  * Finn all but throwing his ice cream in favour of pressing up against Leo, sucking kisses onto his exposed neck
  * The sounds Leo makes are enough to make the two of them explode. 
  * Finn can taste Leo’s sweat on his tongue, smoke and cinnamon and Leo and he has to stop himself from coming in his pants. 
  * Logan’s just slid his hands under the waistband of Leo’s shorts, kneading his ass when Leo jumps away with a barked curse, running over to the sink to get a wet towel, then rushing to throw it over the flaming pan on the stove. 
  * Logan and Finn taking one look at each other and dissolving into laughter, leaning against the counter for support while they wheeze.
  * Leo chuckles a little, running a hand through his hair as he gets out the dishes, carefully moving the burnt food into the sink. 
  * The three of them sitting in front of the tv later, surrounded by Air conditioners and fans, watching a cheesy rom-com on the tv.
  * It’s too hot to be cuddling, but Logan’s legs are in Finn and Leo’s laps, Finn and Leo’s joined hands resting on Logan’s shins while Finn’s free hand absentmindedly runs down the length of Logan’s calves
  * Finn leaning over to Logan and Leo, in turn, to steal sips of their cool lemonade, refusing to take one for himself cause he just wants to cuddle his boys.
  * Just these idiots being cute and in love <3



**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
